Shadow People
Civilization Summary Shadow People 'are mysterious entities that inhabit The Dream Dimension, an astral plane where all dreams are located and where people go when they either go into a coma or enter an eternal sleep. Shadow People are stated to be entities that seek to steal the essence of beings from "Reality" in an attempt to escape this astral location and become something more than a shadow of their former selves. They are also alluded to in Don't Escape, where they are shown to be able to manifest in reality and are even sighted by many others Civilization Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C Civilization Class: Universal Civilization Name: The actual name of the race isn't actual known, however they are often called "The Shadow People" due to lack of actual identity regarding the species Verse: Deep Sleep Age: Primordial (Stated to have existed since the dawn of humanity, as dreams themselves have been created since this time) Classification: Dream Beings, Avatars of The Darkness Special Abilities: Non-Corporeal (Comprised of nothing but darkness, as such, physical attacks are meaningless to it), Darkness Manipulation (Can shroud area's in pure darkness, leaving no light), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of altering the deams of others and through lucid dreams, they can do absolutely anything in their dreams), Possession (Those who are possessed by Shadow People contain a fragment of The Darkness in them), Fear Manipulation (Shadow People are capable of causing a primal fear in those who enter it's presence, causing them to either freeze or flee in fear), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to touch and even kill The Shadow People despite the fact they are literal darkness), Astral Projection, Mind Manipulation (Residents of The Dream Dimension are capable of projecting themselves to astral planes and vice verse with "Reality". This includes manipulating their minds to trancend dimensional boundaries. The Darkness can destroy the minds of inhabitants), Fate Manipulation (Through Dreams, one can alter scenarios and make whatever they dream become reality), Precognition (One can forsee things that happen in dreams), Nigh-Omniscience (It is aware of everything happening in the Dream Dimension), Memory Manipulation (Those who are concious of their dreams and wake up tend to lose their memories of whatever happened in their dream universe), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 6; The Darkness doesn't exist in a traditional sense, as it's literal darkness and void of life. Can spread it's essence to other beings and take control over their bodies to use as vessels), Ressurection (Capable of bringing back dead bodies and turning them into Shadow People), ETC. Kardashev Scale: Type 0 ''' '''Population: Approximately the same number as humanity itself, as every human has a shadow person tied to them Territory: The Realms of Dreams/The Dream Dimension Technology/Abilities: None Notable Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '''(Shadow People are capable of controlling their own dreams through lucid dreaming, of which is described as allowing the user to control entire dreams and grants them the power to be anyone and do anything they want. In Deep Sleep, it's revealed that each dream itself is an alternate dimensions comparable in size to our own universe that exists in "Reality") '''Power Source: Hydroelectricity (It's shown in Deeper Sleep that Shadow People gather Hydroelectic energy through rudimentary water wheels and utilize it through unknown means) Speed: Omnipresent within The Realm of Dreams (Shadow People are shownt to exist acros the entire Dream Dimension and can manifest themselves anywhere and everywear they desire), otherwise Unknown 'outside The Dream Dimension 'Durability: Universe Level+ ''' '''Industrial Capacity: Unknown, however it's shown that The Shadow People do have some degree of technology, however it's unknown how long it took them to create it and whether they can even produce much technology as they rely heavy on their powers Military Prowess: Unknown Intelligence: Above Average '''(Shown to possess knowledge beyond that of an average human) '''Notable Individuals: None Weaknesses: The Shadow People are confined to the dream world, and require great effort to manifest in the real world. They are also unable to co-ordinate efforts between their possessed thralls and their own soldiers in their dimensions Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Deep Sleep Category:Scriptwelder's Multiverse Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Spirits Category:Primordial Entities Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 2